The proposed project will provide research experience for 12 disadvantaged high school students and five K-12 inservice and preservice science teachers, and will serve to foster an interest in higher education in general and in health science careers in particular. The Program consists of a summer component and an academic year component. The summer component will provide research experience for high school students and K-12 inservice teachers in laboratories of Health Science faculty. In addition, a number of shared enrichment activities outside of the laboratory will be implemented. The academic year component will provide research and laboratory experience for pre-service K-12 teachers designed to complement their classroom science training. In addition, the summer component will provide continued interactions between summer student and teacher participants in the form of classroom visits, long term mentoring, and field trips to the University.